


Jack's Decision

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “I’ve been informed that…”  His voice caught on the words and he strained to get them out, “That I’m going to be a grandfather.”





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch sat, staring at the letter laid out across his home office desk.  Jack’s neat script filled the pages, apologizing for his actions and begging forgiveness.  He’d never before felt the need to step in and monitor his son’s activities.  The nearly seventeen-year-old had always shown good judgement and forethought in all he did.  Hotch wasn’t sure where to turn.  The letter informed him that his son would be home by curfew and would be willing to accept any decision his father made.  He reached for his desk phone and hesitated, he wasn’t sure who to reach out to.  He only occasionally had made contact with any of his old team now, having left the BAU years ago.  Finally, he made his decision and dialed the familiar number.

“Hotch?”  The soft voice asked.

“Hello, Penelope.”  He tried to smile to make his voice sound lighter.

“It’s good to hear from you.  How are you?”

He imagined her swiveling side to side in her desk chair, “I’m good.  I had something I just needed to share with someone.”

“Yeah?  And you picked me over Rossi?”

“I did.”  He huffed out a breath, not quite a sigh, and picked up the letter again.  “I’ve been informed that…”  His voice caught on the words and he strained to get them out, “That I’m going to be a grandfather.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla stared across the table at her boyfriend, “You’re sure he’ll see the letter?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I left it right on top.”

“What do you think he’ll do?”

“He’ll probably be a little mad at me.  And sad.  But my dad doesn’t get all worked up about stuff that it’s too late to change, he’ll want to talk about what’s going to happen in the future.”

The young girl sighed, “My parents are going to freak.  They’ll probably kick me out.  I wish they were like your dad.”

He reached out and took her hand, “My dad can be scary, but I’ve always been able to talk to him.  I will go with you to tell your parents; you don’t have to do that alone.”

She swallowed, “Do you want me to go face your dad with you?”

“It won’t be bad.  Hard, but not bad.  I promise.”

=====

Penelope gathered a list of information and stopped for some Chinese take-out before finding herself on the Hotchner doorstep two hours later.

When Hotch answered the door, he leaned into the frame and gave her a sad smile before welcoming her in.  “Thank you for stopping by.”

Garcia breezed in and set the collection of bags and boxes on the counter, “I’m sorry this is happening to him, I can help provide information and support.  Fill me in on the details.  How long have they been together?”

He sat at the counter, “Two years.  He was just about to turn fifteen and she had just turned fourteen.  At first it was supervised stuff, one going to the other’s house, school events that sort of thing.”

“She’s already sixteen now?”

“Yeah, a few months back.  I knew her parents were really religious and strict.  I talked to Jack a long time ago about sex and being safe and have reiterated it since.  His letter said she’s terrified to tell them, they’ve always said they would disown her or her sisters if this happened.”

Penelope had the food spread out and made up two plates, “Parents can surprise you, when the situation goes from hypothetical to reality, things can change.  Where are they now?”

“He said they were going to dinner.”

“You believe him?”  She asked, curiously.

“I do,” he nodded and lapsed into silence.

She waited until he was ready to speak again.

“I don’t think she should tell them alone, Jack is part of this and I worry they will lash out, but I don’t know if me accompanying them to tell her parents is the best idea either.”

“Why not?”

“They seemed to think I gave Jack too much freedom, too much latitude.  They have opinions about Jack being raised by a single dad.”

=====

Jack pulled up in front of his house and Kayla glanced at him, “Who’s car is that?”

He looked over, “My Aunt Penelope.”

“He called your aunt?”  She sounded panicked.

“Aunt Pen isn’t my real aunt; she was part of Dad’s old team.  You’ll like her.”  He got out of the car and went around to open her door, “If there’s anyone in the world who would be the most understanding about something like this, it’s her.”  He tugged her out of the car and up the walk.  “Ready?”

“No.”  She pulled back.  “You go in first, I’ll wait here.”

Jack sighed, “Kay, they’ll be fine.”

She shook her head and sat on the porch, “Go.”

=====

Penelope started to speak but stopped when the front door handle turned and the door opened.

Jack stepped into the house and hesitated, “Dad?”

“In here Jack,” Hotch responded.

“I’m sorry dad.”

“I know you are.”

Jack furrowed his brow, “You called Aunt Pen?”

Hotch nodded silently.

The teen looked to the woman, “I screwed up.  I don’t think I can fix this.”

She motioned for him to come to her, “Come here, Jack.”  When he was close, she pulled him into a tight hug, “It can’t be fixed, but you can take it on with your chin up and like an adult.  Where is she?”

Jack pulled back and sniffled, “Out front.  She wasn’t ready to go home and was afraid to come in.”

Her hand to his cheek she smiled, “Bring her in.”

Jack stepped back out front and looked at his girlfriend, “They asked for you to come in.”

“Are you sure?”  The petite brunette had her arms wrapped around herself defensively.

He waited for her to stand then gave a hug, “No one in there is going to say or do anything to hurt you.”

When the teens reappeared in the house, Garcia was alone in the kitchen waiting, “Hello, I’m Penelope.”

Kayla glanced at Jack and then to the woman, “Kayla.”

Garcia glanced at Jack, “Your dad is in his office.  I want to talk to Kayla a minute, okay?”

The boy nodded and left.

Kayla glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact, “I’m sorry.”

Garcia tilted her head, “For what?”

“Getting pregnant.”  She let out a strangled sob, “Now everything is ruined!”

“Did you intentionally set out to get pregnant?”

“Well, no.”

Garcia nodded, “Were you smart about sex?”

“My parents don’t believe in birth control, but Jack always used a condom,” she blushed a bit.

“Then you don’t need to apologize.  Not in this house anyway.  I can’t speak for anywhere else.”

Kayla frowned, “But I’ve ruined everything.  Jack was planning on college.”

“He’ll go and you didn’t exactly arrive in this situation alone.  He has to take responsibility.”  Garcia finally reached out and squeezed Kayla’s shoulder, “Jack’s dad is fair, he will lay just as much of this on Jack as you.  Right now it’s a lot to take in.”

The girl swallowed, glancing down the hall and back to the woman, “He scares me.  Jack always says he’s not mean, but I saw him once…”  She gave Garcia a pleading look.

“He’s got a good heart.”  She chuckled, “And, yeah, he can seem scary, but he’s in your corner now.  So don’t worry about him.”  She pulled back and sat down, “You need to tell your parents as soon as possible.”

“Why?”

“Well, not telling them is lying by omission and if nothing else, Hotch demands honesty.  But then also, not telling them is stressing you out and stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“They’re going to throw me out.” A tear ran down Kayla’s cheek.

“They might surprise you.”  Garcia encouraged.

“And if they don’t?”

“Then we deal with it.”

The girl nodded and sniffled.

=====

Jack stepped into his father’s office and hesitated.

“Sit down Jack,” Aaron instructed.  “When did you start having sex?”

Jack blushed and waited several beats before answering, “About a year ago.”

Hotch leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Condoms?”

“Always.”

“Okay.”  He opened his eyes and studied his son, “You have to go with her to tell her parents.  You can’t leave her to do that alone.  No matter what else happens, when it comes to that baby, she has to know without a doubt that you are by her side.  Do you understand that?”

“Yes sir.  Will you come with us?”

“That’s not the best idea.  They’ve never been shy about their opinion of me.”

Jack frowned, “Kay said they’ll toss her out.  Do you think they’re serious?”

“Once parents are actually put in that situation, some change their minds and are supportive.”  Hotch sighed, “Others don’t change and the child is put out to fend for themselves.”

“Then what?”

“Teens end up in foster care until they age out or on the streets.  I’ve seen a lot of different outcomes to parents turning their child to the streets, not all of them good.”

“But dad, that’s my baby too!”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.  I don’t think the best solution would be just to move her in with us, it would cause worse tension with her parents.  But as a very last resort, I won’t let any kid I can help end up on the streets.  I’ll talk to Penelope; she may have some ideas of what can be done if we get to that.”

The teen stood, “Dad?”

Aaron looked up at his son.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know.  Now how are you going to handle it?”

=====

Hotch sat in his SUV later that evening, four houses up from where Kayla’s parents lived.  He had agreed to stay away while Garcia escorted the teens to speak to the girl’s parents.

Garcia had introduced herself simply as a family friend when she escorted the pair in.  She stayed in the background while Kayla nervously played with the fringe of a decorative pillow.  The entire front room was definitely set up for show and not for actual daily use.  It left the space with a cold, plastic feel that wasn’t homey at all. 

Suddenly unable to take the silence anymore, Kayla blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

After several beats of silence, her dad turned to Jack, “You did this to her?”

Before Garcia could cut in and point out it took two to tango, Jack answered, “Yes, sir.”

The man reddened slightly, “We should have known, the son of a man who can’t manage to have a wife wouldn’t know how to treat a lady respectfully.”  He turned to his daughter, “You know the rules.”

“Daddy?”  tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him.

“You can’t stay here and be pregnant.  I won’t allow it.  You made your choice to throw your life away.”

Jack started to stand to defend his girlfriend.

Garcia frowned, “Then where is she to go?”

“I don’t care.  She has an hour to remove what she wants from this house, then I don’t want to hear from her again.”  He waved his hand at them and walked out of the room.

Kayla started to cry and Jack hugged her.

“You had such a promising future.”  Her mother finally spoke, “We warned you not to get involved with that boy.  Now you’ve thrown everything away.”

As the woman followed her husband out, Garcia texted Hotch.  “ _They’re really throwing her out.  She has an hour to get her things.”_

_\--“I had hoped they wouldn’t do that.  How is she taking it?”_

_“Crying in Jack’s arms.  Looks devastated.”_

_\--“Wouldn’t you be?”_

Kayla showed Jack and Penelope to her room before slipping away to find some bags.  She returned with a roll of garbage bags, “I guess it’s appropriate.”  She pulled some things out from under her bed, “This is the most important, then clothes.”

The trio worked hard to bag up as much of Kayla’s belongings as they could, as fast as they could.  Hotch had pulled closer and as they brought bags out the front door, he took them and loaded them up.  Just shy of the hour mark, they all sank into the SUV and silently drove to the corner.

“Now what?” Kayla whispered.

Hotch frowned, unsure what to do next.

Garcia cleared her throat, “Drive to my place.”

He obeyed and turned right to head across town.

=====

Kayla wasn’t sure what to make of the eclectic apartment.  She wandered around, studying the knickknacks and bits of art and craft.  “Why would you do this? Take me in?”

“Everyone needs someone to be there for them.  And I don’t have anyone else who needs me.  The other option is to stay with Jack and Hotch and while you would be welcome there, it might not be for the best.”  They both turned as the men arrived with another load of bags.

“That’s it.”  Hotch said, setting the bags down.  “Tonight, let’s get some sleep.  We can talk more tomorrow.”

Penelope gave both a hug and quick kiss before shutting and locking the door.  She turned back to the nervous teen, “First, It’s Penelope or Pen or Garcia, but it is not Miss Garcia, got it?”

“Yes.”  Kayla nodded.

“Second, you talk to me about anything, any time.  I don’t care if it’s embarrassing or scary, you talk to me.”

“Okay.”

“Third.  Do you have a doctor’s appointment scheduled?”

“I went to the walk in clinic.  They didn’t schedule a second visit yet.  I’m supposed to call.”

“Due date?”

“December.  I didn’t get around to telling Jack that part.”  Kayla sank down onto the fluffy sofa, “I was so worried he would yell at me and not want to talk to me again.”

“That doesn’t sound like Jack at all.”  Garcia joined her.

“I know.”  She frowned, “He was quiet and then he hugged me.  I cried and he just hugged me.”

“Well,” She moved to the open spare room, “For now, sleep.  We will work out the details tomorrow.”  Once her new charge shut the door, Garcia pulled out her phone one last time, “ _December baby.”_

_\--“Really?”_

_“It will all be okay.  I promise.”_

_\--“Thank you.”_

=====

With only a month left of school, Hotch figured it was better to simply leave the kids as they were in class.  Jack was on track to graduate at the end of first term of his senior year and Kayla was going to be a junior.  He wasn’t sure how she would handle starting school five months pregnant, but they would deal with that in the fall. 

He sat in his office researching options.  Technically Kayla could apply for emancipation, but she would have to be able to prove she could provide for herself and the baby.  While she and Jack could get married, Hotch wasn’t even going to suggest that as an option.  He decided to call a lawyer friend and look into temporary custody arrangements.  When the phone rang, he looked and saw it was Garcia, “Good morning, Penelope.”

“Good morning sir.”

“Do I need to remind you again you don’t need to call me that?”

“You can.”  She giggled.  It wasn’t the first time for that conversation.

“How was everything overnight?”  He leaned back in his chair.

“Fine.  She, uh, she was sick this morning, but said she was okay by the time it was time to leave for school.  I wanted to let you know I’ve scheduled an appointment to establish her with the OB-GYN I use.  She owed me a favor for something and agreed to get Kayla in for the copay rate.  I didn’t know what her insurance situation was.”

“I don’t know either.  Do I want to know about this favor?”  He smirked.

“Nothing questionable, though I may have to visit some grey areas over the next few days to take care of some things for Kayla.  Anyway, the appointment is Friday at the end of the day, after the last appointment actually.  I figured it wouldn’t interrupt school and I would have time to get off work.  I will send you the address so you and Jack can be there.”

“I would appreciate that.  I want to make sure she knows she has a support system.  It’s not an ideal situation but it’s where we find ourselves, no use getting all bent out of shape over it now.”

“How is Jack doing?”

“He was quiet last night.  I don’t know if he thinks I’m mad about it or if it has to do with how her parents reacted.  This morning he actually came in and gave me a hug and told me good bye like he used to when he was little and said he was sorry again.”  He sighed and rubbed one hand over his face, “I’m out of my depth here.”

“I know.  And I’ll do everything I can to help all of you.”

He could picture the smile he could hear in her voice, “I appreciate all you do.  I always have, I hope you’ve always known that.”

“I know.  Well, some of us have jobs to be at,” she giggled, “I will be in touch.  You know I’m always available to you, day or night, just call or text.  You will hear from me tonight, I’m sure.  Oh!”

“Yes?”

“Are Jack and Kayla going to still be allowed to date independent of supervision?  I don’t want to give permission and it be the opposite of what you want.”

“Might as well.  At this point anything we would be trying to prevent has already happened.”

=====

Hotch, with Jack in tow, arrived at the doctor’s office at ten minutes to five on Friday.  Not seeing the pair, they were meeting, Hotch stepped up to the window, “We’re meeting Penelope Garcia here, has she checked in yet?”

The nurse smiled, “Yes, they’re in the back.  I’ll let them know you’re here.”

In the exam room, the doctor was sitting before Kayla, going over information the young girl needed, “You’re a little over eight weeks.  The doctor at the clinic was right to put your due date around mid-December.  Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?”

Kayla nodded.

“Okay, drinking lots of water helps, eating cracker before you get up, snacking all day as much as you can.  It should ease up in a few more weeks.  The further we go along, the more you will be coming in for a check-up.  The next appointment will be in a month and its monthly till around eight months, then bi-monthly and in the end, weekly.  We might be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat today, would you like to hear it?”

Kayla glanced at Penelope, who smiled, before nodding.

The doctor stood and picked up the doppler, “Now, we may not be able to hear it yet and everything might still be fine, sometimes it’s just too early.  Before about ten weeks it’s hard to hear, so if we don’t get it, don’t panic, okay?”

“Okay.”  Kayla laid back on the table and waited.  A minute later the soft whooshing of a heartbeat was heard, “That’s my baby?”

The doctor smiled at her, “Yes, it is.”  When they were done, Kayla and Penelope went to the waiting room and the doctor invited Jack back alone, “We can talk and get any questions you might have out of the way without worrying about being embarrassed, okay?”

Kayla excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the two adults alone.  Hotch turned to the blonde, “Everything okay?”

She nodded and smiled, “We got to hear the heartbeat, just for a second.  Doctor Thea said she’s going to cover all of Kayla’s care at just the copay price.  She said it was because of what we do, or did do and she wants to give back by helping out.  She’s a sweetheart like that.”

“I’ll have to thank her.  That’s just…a lot.  Knowing she’s able to get medical care without too much worry, it’s a relief.”  They both looked up as Jack returned, blushing slightly.

“You have a good son, Agent Hotchner.”  She put her hand out to shake his.

He grasped her hand, “Thank you, and just Aaron is fine.”

Doctor Thea nodded, “I’ll let everyone get home.”  She turned to Garcia, “I’ll arrange the next visit and let you know.”

Garcia thanked her and once Kayla returned, they all left.

=====

At the dinner table that night, Jack was quiet.

Hotch put his fork and knife down, “I need to say some things, Jack.”

“Yeah dad?”

“While I am disappointed that we have found ourselves in this situation, I think we need to not dwell on what’s already happened.  You already said you were sorry for it happening and I believe you and I forgive you, okay?  Now we need to look forward to how you handle becoming a parent.  You’re about to grow up in a big way really fast.”

“I know.”

“I never thought you’d be getting your diploma and becoming a father in the same month.  That’s hard for me to wrap my head around.  I remember when your mom was expecting you, I was petrified.  I had Dave to turn to through it and talk things out.  You can talk to me Jack, I promise.”

Jack ducked his head and nodded.

“Have you mailed any more college applications?”

“Huh?”

“I know you mailed the ones to get in for January, did you apply anywhere else for the fall term the next year?”

“I thought the baby would mean I couldn’t go.”

“We’ll make it work.  I’m technically retired and yes, I lecture, but I’ll have access to the base daycare and, well, Penelope.  I was thinking though that maybe taking spring term off to be with the baby while Kayla finishes her junior year would be good.  The school isn’t going to allow her time off like an adult would get at work.”

“Oh.  I hadn’t thought about it.”  He frowned at his food, pushing it around his plate.

“This weekend I have a meeting with an attorney, so you’ll be on your own during the day.  We have to start contributing the Garcia’s grocery bill and Kayla at some point will need different clothes.  And the doctor isn’t free and the hospital stay really won’t be free.”

“I should get a job over the summer.”

“Yes, you should.  Decide this weekend what type of job you want to do and we’ll look.”

“Kay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch sat down across room Jim Smitt, a friend who had helped him out in the past.

“So,” Jim picked up his pen, “What exactly is this situation?  You were a bit vague on the phone.”

My son Jack is sixteen.”  He saw Jim nod, “His girlfriend is pregnant and her parents tossed her out.”

“It’s always a shame when parents give up on their kids when they need them the most.  And now?  Is the girl staying with you?”

“No.  She’s been staying with a friend of mine for the past week.”

Jim scribbled down some notes, “This friend, is it a good long term solution or will she need to find another place to live?”

“I haven’t really talked to her yet, but it could possibly be a long term solution.”

“And what does she do for work?”

“She works for the FBI.”  Hotch smirked when his friend looked up.

“Former coworker?”

“Yeah.”

“So, did you hear the parents throw her out or are we working on the kids’ say-so?”

“No, Penelope was with them at the time.”

“She’s the friend?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  It’s harder to discredit someone like that.”  He sat back, “I’ll draw up some papers that will give her some guardianship, desire to terminate rights, the like.  Will they fight it?”

“I hope not.”

=====

A small part of Jack was relieved when they made it to the end of the school year without anyone discovering Kayla’s pregnancy.  He had worried about how she would be treated.  The first weekend after school was out, he found himself knocking on the door of a home in a nice neighborhood on the edge of town.

An elderly woman answered the door, “Are you Jack Hotchner?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  He stepped back as she pushed the screen door open.

“Come in, sweetie.  Have a seat on the sofa, would you like water?  Or tea?”

“Water, ma’am.”  He sat and watched her slowly navigate her way to the kitchen.

When she returned with two glasses of ice water, with straws, she sat, “No ma’am, please.  Everyone calls me Miss Rosie or Mama Rosie.  Have been for decades.  There was a time when this whole neighborhood was full of little children who called me Mama Rosie.”  She sighed, “I do miss it so.”

Jack sipped his water and sat the glass on a coaster.

“So, I heard you were in need of a summer job and it so happens my normal young man had to return home and left me without help.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, his sister fell ill and he rushed to her side.”  She waved the air, “But anyway.  It’s just me in this big old house and it doesn’t maintain itself.  I also have a few animals that need tending.  There’s a cat or two around here and a pair of chickens and a pond with some big ole’ fish.  I really don’t know why I have them except I can’t bear to rid them now.  I had a kitten once who thought he’d take a liking to tasting one.”  She chuckled, “Well, those fish are friendly enough and will come right to the surface and the next thing the poor kitten knew he was soaking wet and up to his ears in fish bigger than he was.”

Jack chuckled politely.

“So, I need someone here all week and occasionally on the weekend when there’s a project to do.  Much of the time it’s household maintenance, chores, I have appointments I need driven to, that sort of thing.”  She assessed the boy before her, “How much money do you need?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re earning money, yes?”

“Yes, ma’… Miss Rosie.”

“How much are you needing to earn?”

“I will work for whatever you wish to pay me.”

She nodded raising one brow.  “School is out now?”

“Yes, last day was yesterday.”

“Then Monday morning be here at seven a.m.  Every weekday, seven a.m., that will give you time to get things done before getting home to dinner.  Weekends we’ll see what we need.  Can you handle that?”

“Yes, seven, that’s not a problem.”

She thanked him for coming and saw him out.  Once his car had turned the corner at the end of the street, she found her phone and dialed, “Hello dear, I met the young man you recommended.  He is just as proper as you told me.  He was not forthcoming with his situation, I don’t know if he is ashamed or doesn’t want sympathy, but he was as polite as I expected.  I will miss Philip this summer, but young Mister Jack will be more than satisfactory.”  She waited for the other person to finish speaking before she hung up.

=====

Jack’s first week for Miss Rosie was filled with house repairs and feeding her animals.  Each day, no matter how busy he was, Mama Rosie appeared at lunch with some sandwiches and every afternoon reminded him precisely at five till five that it was time to head home.  He quickly found a routine of doing the chores and maintaining the house.  He learned how to do all sorts of repairs and how to budget his time.

Arriving home partway through his second week, he found Kayla sitting at the table, “How are you?”  He greeted.

She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, “Good, how was work?”

“Good, I’m always busy.  Are you here for dinner?”

“I’m here for a few days.  Penelope had to go out of town.”  She looked up when Aaron walked in.  “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Hotch set down his bag and keys, “You can sleep in the guest room.”  He turned to Jack, “Can you start dinner while I change and sort out the paperwork?”

“Sure dad.”  He watched his father disappear up the stairs, “Want to help?”  He asked his girlfriend.

“Okay.”

=====

Between lectures three days later, Hotch’s phone rang, “Hello?”

“Hey, Hotch.  I’ll be home today.”  Garcia greeted.

“Good to hear.  How was it?”

“Frustrating, you know how that is.”  She sighed, “How were the kids?”

“Fine, Jack’s working full time and I’ve been having them cook dinner.  It’s a bit weird having Kayla in the house after so many years of just Jack and I.”

“I bet.  Well, how about I stop by for dinner tonight and take her off your hands after?”

“Sounds good.”

Just as he was about to go to his next class, his office door slammed open.  Hotch jumped from his seat in automatic response.

“What exactly is the meaning of this!”  A short, round man demanded.

It took Hotch a moment to place who the person was, “Excuse me?”

“This!”  The man waved the papers, “Trying to get custody of my kid!”

“Sir?”  A young woman appeared in the doorway behind the man.

“Ashley, it’s okay.”  Hotch waved her off.  “You’re Kayla’s dad then.”  He motioned to the chairs, “Sit.”

“I will not!”

Hotch sat anyway, “You haven’t actually read the papers then I take it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not the one trying to take in your daughter.”

The man reddened, “What?!”

“Read it, I’m not listed.”

He flipped open the court papers, “Who is this?”

“Penelope Garcia is the woman who came to your house the night the kids told you and your wife Kayla was expecting.”

“What is she?  Some sort of counselor?”

“No.  She’s an agent with the FBI.”  He sighed and took in the man before him, “I know you’re worried about her.  But Garcia is good and will take care of her.  Will make sure she still succeeds in life.”

“I always told my girls, never come home pregnant, not before they’re adults and Kayla… She never was one to follow the rules.”  He stood and moved to the door, “She’s safe with this woman?”

“Safer than with just about anyone else in the world.”

He nodded and turned, leaving Hotch in a silent office.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer was wrapping up and Jack was putting the finishing touches on Mama Rosie’s porch when the elderly woman joined him.

“Take a break for a bit there son and come sit with an old woman.”  She patted the swing by her.  “All summer I’ve waited and not once have you mentioned the situation you and your young lady have found yourselves in.”

Jack swallowed hard, “You know about that?”

“I do.  And it says something that you’ve spent all summer working hard without trying to garner any sympathy from me.”  She stared out across the lawn, “When I moved into this house, it was owned by an old woman like I am now who wanted someone to do the washing.  The pay was room and board with a little spare change for extras.”  Her gaze turned to the teen, “I answered the ad for work with no more than the shoes on my feet, not that I could see them, and a big round belly out to here.”  She put her hands out wide, “I was fifteen, not quite sixteen yet.  Miss Mary took me in without a thought and set me to work.  When my time came, she stayed with me at the hospital and when I had my tiny boy in my arms, she told me he needed a good strong name.  It would make him grow into a strong man.”

Jack let the silence settle between then before asking, “Did it?”

She smiled at him, “I like to think so, but you tell me.”

“What?”

Mama Rosie chuckled, “You really don’t know, do you?”

He shook his head.

“My son called me and said you were looking for work.  He asked if I would take you on as a favor for a friend and how’s an old woman to say no to her only baby boy?”

Jack furrowed his brow trying to work out who she was talking about.

Finally, she took pity on him, “Davie is my son.  Well, not Davie anymore, he always tells me he’s outgrown that.”  She mimicked a deeper voice, “It’s David now, Ma.”

At the impression, Jack grinned, “You’re Uncle Dave’s mom?”

“That I am, Jack dear.  He’s told me a lot about you.  And your dad.  And now about your young lady.”

“I didn’t know he knew.  I don’t see him much anymore.”

“Well, he and your dad have been friends for a very long time.  From what David tells me, they still talk a few times a week.  Old friends can go a long time without talking and pick up where they left off.”

=====

Penelope sat on her couch typing away on a laptop and watching the teenage girl move about the apartment.  Eventually Kayla landed on the cushion next to her, her very slightly rounding belly noticeable in the snug shirt.  “What’s up?”

“None of my normal pants fit.  School starts next week and everyone is going to be able to tell.”

“Well, there’s not really any way around that.  But we can go shopping and get some different pants.”  She reached out and rubbed the tiny bump, “How are you feeling otherwise?”

“Fine.”

“Have you felt the baby moving?”

“There’s have been weird butterfly feelings.”

Really?”  Garcia’s eyes it up.

=====

The first day of school, Jack held his head high as he walked with Kayla into the building.  He knew soon enough the whispers would be starting about Kayla and he didn’t want to leave her to the wolves.

During first period, Kayla got called to the counsellor’s office.  The woman, Mrs. Kip called her in and invited her to sit, “I’ve been made aware of your…situation.  I also received some paperwork saying you’re no longer loving at home.”

“That’s right.”

“Who are you residing with now?”

“A Ms. Garcia.”

“Is this a members of the boy’s family?”

“No, ma’am.”

“We have to follow the normal attendance rules.  If a doctor at any time declares you unable to attend, we will have to set you up with a private tutor.  After delivery, the doctor will likely write you unable to attend for a few days, but remember that you will be sitting all day at school, so it’s not likely to be a lot of time.”

“I understand.”

“I know there will be talk once word gets out, but I expect that this will not become a distraction.  If it does, we will have to find an alternative for your education for the fall.”

“I understand, ma’am.”

Mrs. Kip gave her a smile, “You can go back to class then, I’m going to speak to Jack Hotchner as well.”

=====

After school Jack drove Kayla to a quiet wooded area by a lake.  He put down a blanket and the pair snuggled together.  He nudged up her shirt with his hand and pressed over the small rise in her belly, “I still can’t believe this is real.”

“It feels like a bad dream.”

He nodded, understanding what she meant, “I hope me being here for you helps.”

“It does.”  She rolled onto her back and giggled when he leaned down and kissed her stomach, “The doctor said soon you’ll be able to feel it kick.”

“Yeah?”

Kayla nodded, “Jack?  What would you think of giving the baby up for adoption?”

He stilled, “Is that what you want to do?”

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure I’m ready to raise a baby.”

He crawled up and hovered over her, pressing a kiss to her lips, “I would love to raise this baby, my support system is big enough for the both of us, but I won’t force you to keep it if you really would rather give it up.  I would be sad.  Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want.”

He pressed a deeper kiss to her lips before working his way down her jaw and neck, “That’s okay too.”  The hand that had been on her belly slid up and cupped a breast a moment before he pushed her shirt up and sucked at the nipple. 

Kayla squirmed and giggled under his lips and fingers, “Jack!  You want to do this here?”

“Sure, why not?”  He trailed down her abdomen and to her hips.

“We could get caught.”

“No one ever comes out here.”  He started to slide her jeans down her hips.  “You are so beautiful to me.”

Kayla raised her head up and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Quoting song lyrics at me won’t get you your way.”

Jack chuckled, “Well, it’s true.”  He continued a trail of kisses down her body, “You are beautiful.”

Kayla rolled her eyes as Jack shimmied off his pants and crawled back over her.  There was a feeling of giddiness over being in public place and having that potential to get caught.

They spent the afternoon wrapped up in one another, ignoring everything around them, including their cell phones.

When they finally gathered their things up, Kayla asked, “Did your phone ring?”

Jack scooped it off the edge of the trunk, “Yeah, my dad called a few times.  He didn’t leave any messages though.”

“Call him back.”

Jack pressed redial and listened to the rings, on the third ring, Hotch answered with a sigh.  “Dad?”

“Jack, is Kayla with you?”

“Yeah, she is.”  He glanced at his girlfriend and shrugged.

“Come straight home.  We are going to talk.”

“What about Kayla?”

“Penelope will pick her up from here.  How long will it take you to get here?”

Jack glanced at his watch, “Twenty minutes maybe?”

“You better not be a minute more.”

=====

The house was quiet when Jack stepped in with Kayla trailing behind him.  “Dad?  I’m home.”  He glanced toward the dark office, surprised to see it empty.

Hotch appeared from the kitchen, “Come sit.  Kayla, you are welcome to go watch TV until Penelope gets here.  She shouldn’t be long.”  He watched her nod and slink away before turning his laser gaze on his son.  “Where were you?”

“Uh, we were at the park.”  Jack shifted nervously.

“Doing?”

Jack reddened but didn’t answer.

Hotch nodded and turned to pour himself a drink, “You are aware that’s against the law, right?  I suppose at this point I shouldn’t really be upset.  When I call, I expect you to answer.”

“We talked.”

“Talked?”

“Before… Kayla asked how I felt about giving the baby up for adoption.”

Hotch was a bit stunned, “And?”

“It’s not my place to force her to raise a baby she’s not ready for.”

“What would you like?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well.  We can find an agency and look into it.  There’s nothing wrong with going that route and maybe it’s for the best.  But that doesn’t change your responsibility in this.”

“I know.”

Hotch started to leave but turned back, “Jack?”

”Yeah?”

“I can’t stop you from having sex, but… It would be better for you to do it here than out somewhere.  Don’t think that’s permission though to flaunt it around.  I would still prefer you didn’t do it at all.”

“Okay.”

=====

Garcia finally arrived and went looking for Hotch and Jack, “I wanted to let you know, the next appointment we will find out if it’s a boy or girl.” 

“Thanks,” Hotch responded, “We’ll be there.”  He waved her into the next room for some privacy, “You were right when you texted me earlier.”

“I’m sorry.  You talked to him?”

“I reminded his it was illegal and said I’d prefer if they didn’t, but if they couldn’t resist here is better than somewhere else.”

“Or my place.  Not that a single bed is very fun to do that on.”  She grinned, “But it’s funny.”

Hotch cracked a smile, “No, it wasn’t.  I remember those days.  Always afraid of getting busted.”

“I managed to never get caught.”

“Do you _ever_ get caught?”

“Yes.”  Her eyes shined, “Once.”  When he didn’t come up with a response, she gave him a quick hug, “Well, we need to get going.”

In the car, Garcia looked to her young charge, “Are you excited to find out what it is?”

Kayla shrugged, “I don’t know.”

After some silence, Garcia reached across and patted her knee, “What’s up?”

“Jack’s dad was really upset earlier,” she softly answered.  “I’d never seen him angry.”

“Ah, you saw Hotch then.  Yeah, it takes getting used to.”

“What was he upset about?”

“Well, I keep track of where everyone is and I told him you and Jack were down near the water in an area I knew people used for a little exhibitionism.”

“You track us?”

“Not just you.  I have a list of people I track.”

Kayla stuck out her lip a bit at that.  “I asked Jack about adoption.”

Pulling into her parking spot, “Is that what you want?”

The teen shrugged again and got out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla fidgeted nervously on the exam table.  They were going to find out what the baby was today.  Penelope was sitting next to the table and Jack and his dad were squished into a corner.

Dr. Thea stepped in and looked around, “Are we ready?”  At the nods, she began the exam.  “Well, everything looks good, baby looks like a little girl.”  The doctor looked up from Garcia’s smiling face to Hotch and Jack’s grins and then down at Kayla’s slight frown.  “I want to talk to my patient on her own please?”  She waited for everyone to leave.  “Talk to me, sweetie.”

A tear traced down her cheek, “Is it bad that I miss my family?”

“No, not at all.”

“She’ll never know my sisters.  Or my mom.  It’s hard.”

“I know.  What are you thinking?”

“I wish I could go back and not have a baby.”

The doctor sighed, “I understand that.  And I think it’s normal to feel that way.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  No matter what you choose, this won’t be easy.”

Kayla twisted the sheet in her hands, “I think Jack would really like to keep the baby.  To raise his baby.”

“Are you thinking otherwise?”

She nodded.

“Have you talked to him?”

“A little.”

“And?”

“He said he wouldn’t pressure me to do anything I didn’t want to.”

“That’s good.  Maybe everyone can look into alternatives?”

“Maybe.”

=====

As Halloween approached Hotch found his son in his bedroom working on homework, “Hey Jack?  I was thinking of having some people over for dinner.”

“People?”  He turned to his dad.

“The team, their families.”  He tapped one finger on the door frame, “I would like for Kayla to be included.”  He finally moved into the room and sat on the bed, “I know Garcia talks about some of them and Dave got you the job with his mom, but I thought it would be nice if she had an evening to be around family.”

“Did you know her younger sister is a freshman this year?”

“No.  I didn’t know.”

“Jenny won’t even talk to her.  Won’t even look at her.”

“Is that why she’s been so sad?”

“Yeah.  She can’t help but think about how things would have been.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.  You know, this appointment we have with the agency Garcia found?  We need to be as positive as we can about that.”

“You think so?”

“I think that no matter how you and I feel, we have each other no matter what and we have a family, no matter how oddly assembled.”

“Okay, dad.  I’ll try.”

=====

The adults were congregating in the kitchen and living room with the kids spread out playing.  Jack found Kayla in his room, “Where’d you go?  Everyone wants to meet you.”

She tugged her shirt over her increasingly growing belly, “They’ll stare at me.”

“Kay, they’re not like that.  Give them a chance, okay?”  He tried to draw her out, “Aunt Pen isn’t bad, is she?”

“Well, no.  But she’s…different.”

“Not as much as you would think.  And Derek’s wife is a doctor, she won’t judge.  Henry’s dad is cool too.  I swear if any of them give you a hard time, I’ll speak up, okay?”

“I guess.”  She huffed and finally followed him down.  At the bottom of the stairs, she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms that smelled of scotch and cologne.  After a long minute the person pulled back and Kayla looked up into the face of an older man.

“You are loved, Bella.  Always.”  He pressed a kiss to each cheek and stepped back, allowing her to finish her journey to the couch.

“Leave her alone Rossi!”  JJ laughed as Kayla made her way over, “Come sit, tell us about yourself.”  She waited for the girl to sit, “Oh!  I’m Henry’s mom, JJ.  You remember Henry?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Savannah and this is Emily.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”  Kayla tried to vanish into the cushions, only succeeding in tugging a pillow onto her lap.

“So, back to telling us about yourself.  Hotch said you’re a junior?”

“Yes, ma’am.”  She looked around for Jack, but didn’t see him.

“Any plans for college?”

“Umm, I wanted to get a degree in history, maybe work in a museum?”

Emily leaned in, “There are some amazing museums all over Europe, have you ever had the chance to travel?”

“Not abroad, my family,” her voice cracked, “we used to travel around the US to a bunch of them.”  She took a deep breath to reign in her emotions. 

JJ leaned over and rubbed her shoulder, “You miss them.”

Kayla nodded, too choked up to speak.

“Can I tell you a secret?  I left my family for college and then a job.  I’ve had to work overseas.  I always miss them.”

Savannah spoke up, “Garcia said you met with an adoption agency.  How did it go?  Are you still wanting to do that?”

“It was good.  The lady answered all my questions.  We talked about picking a family to adopt her.”

“Have you started looking?”

“They have a binder of profiles.  We’ve been talking about what sort of family we want to raise her.”

Rossi sauntered back in, “Ladies, dinner is served.”  He held his arms out to direct them to the table.  When Kayla hesitated he strolled over to sit by her.  When she didn’t move to get up, he tugged the pillow out of the way, placing a hand over her belly.  “By the time I knew I had a daughter, she had a son of her own.  But I’ve had my fair share of being around pregnant women,” he gestured to the crowd rushing the table, “as you can gather.  No matter what the circumstances, this is something to be celebrated.”  He stood and helped her up, “Let’s go eat.”

=====

Later, when dessert was being passed around, Kayla found herself gazing at the slice of cake on Reid’s plate, her own already gone.

When Morgan nudged him, Spencer glanced over at her and back to his plate before frowning and pulling it close, holding it protectively.

“Come on, Pretty Boy, you know the rule!”  Morgan teased.

“But I want it!” He squawked. “And she doesn’t know the rule anyway!”

“What rule?”  She couldn’t help but ask.  By now they’d drawn everyone’s attention and everyone was laughing.

“Don’t tell her!”  Reid shoveled a bite of cake in his mouth.

Morgan tipped his chair back, “I was raised that if a pregnant woman ever asked for your food, you had to share.  It’s bad karma.”  He started to laugh before suddenly flailing to regain his balance and falling backward.  “Reid!  Damn, that hurt!”

Hotch attempted to keep a straight face, “If you broke my chair, I’m expecting you to replace it Reid.”

The younger man attempted a put out look, “Why am I in trouble?!”

Hotch shook his head, “You hooked you shoe under the foot of the chair.  Do you really think I’ve forgotten your tricks?”

Reid hung his head, “No.”

While he had his head down, Hotch reached across the table and snatched the now unguarded plate.

“Hey!”  Reid’s head popped up.

Hotch gave him a wide grin, revealing both dimples and shoved a bite in his mouth.

=====

Getting ready for bed, Kayla stopped to look at her belly in the mirror, “Baby girl in there?  I forgot how happy being part of a big family was until today.  I hope you get that.  A big crazy, happy family.  My cheeks hurt from some much laughing today.”  She smiled, “It was good.  I hope you learn that.”

=====

Jack was finishing up the remainder of his classes and trying to make decision about college.  If there wasn’t going to be a baby to care for, he was going ahead with his plans to go away to school.  He had sat with Kayla while they eventually picked a large family with several kids for their little girl to have as siblings.  He tried not to think about it too much and he felt himself pulling away from Kayla as a result.

In the halls, students would talk about her or ignore her, it was hard to watch.  He found her by her locker, “After school, let’s head back to my place and hang out.”

She looked up at him, “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just haven’t said much to me all week, Jack.”

“I’m sorry.  I’ve been distracted, let me make it up to you.”

“Okay.”

After school he drove them back to his house and led her to his room.  “In here.  My dad has a class tonight.”

She followed him to the bed and kicked off her shoes before laying back on the pillows.  “So it’s just us?”

“Just you and me.”  He slid her top up to reveal her now huge belly.  “I can’t help it, it’s amazing.”

“You think so?”

Jack nodded silently, pushing her sweater up and over her head before removing her bra.  He quickly stood up and stripped to his boxers, which were already tented and straining.

Kayla giggled, “Superman?  Really?”

“What?  They’re great!”

She continued to laugh as she helped him pull her pants off.  Finally, she was laying out naked before him.  “I’m not quite sure how it will work, Jack.  I’m so big now.”

He climbed up on the bed, “We will figure it out.”  He laid beside her, one hand on the belly between them and kissed her.  The tip of his length just bumped her curls and left lines of moisture along the underside of her belly.  When she leaned back into the pillows and opened her mouth to breathe, he leaned in and slipped his tongue between her lips.

She felt him moan as she sucked at him and couldn’t help running her hand down his side to his hip.  She tugged him forward.  “I need you, Jack.  I need to be touched.  Please?”

Jack pulled back and shifted down until a hand could reach her core.  He pressed his thumb around her clit as two fingers slid into her dampness.

Kayla bucked up, “Jack!”

He sucked at one eager nipple and then the other while swirling and pressing with his hand.  Within moments she was clamping down and gasping as she came hard around his fingers.

When her panting calmed, she palmed his dripping erection, “Please Jack.”

He withdrew his dripping hand and used her fluids to slick himself up before nudging her the rest of the way onto her back and sinking into her.  The angle was odd and he pulled back out, ignoring her whine as he grabbed an extra pillow and lifted her hips.  The change helped him work around her stomach and he sank back in her.  It only took moments before he found his release on the edge of her coming once again.

As he collapsed next to her, she giggled and then made a face, “It’s dripping!”

“What?”

“You,” She pointed down, “Are dripping.”

“I’ll wash everything.”  He leaned back and panted.

After several minutes of silence, Kayla asked, “I wonder if me on top would feel different with everything moved around.”

“I don’t know.”

“We should try it.”

“My dad has a late class every week for the next few weeks.”

“No, I meant now.”

He turned his head to her and raised one eyebrow.

“If I can get it up, can we?”

Jack thought a minute, he wasn’t about to turn down more sex and he was curious as to what she intended to do.  “Fine.”

Kayla rolled and sat up, she began working his cock and all too soon he was ready to go again.  With a smirk, she held him stead and sank down, “Oh my god, that feels so good.”  She planted her hands on his chest and started a furious pace.

Jack held her thighs and tried to control his breathing to keep from coming too soon.  Moments later though his girlfriend was crying out her release which sent him shooting over the edge himself.

Kayla finally stilled with him softening inside her, “That felt so good.”

“It did.”

She chuckled as she pulled off of him and stood, not caring about the mess they were both now covered in.  “I need to wash up.”

“You use the bathroom at the end of the hall, I’ll go use the other.”  He tossed her her clothes before stripping the sheets and carrying them, naked, to the washer downstairs.  Just as Jack reached the laundry room something caught his eye in the living room and he backed up.  His dad was sitting on the sofa with a book open.  “When did you get here?”

“I was home when you got home.  I decided to have a TA cover my lecture.” Hotch didn’t look up from his book.

“Oh.”

“Perhaps you should start the washer and then go get dressed, Jack.”

“Right.”

As the boy turned and walked away, Hotch couldn’t help but grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla had been sullen over Thanksgiving and, despite Garcia’s best efforts, ended up hiding out in her room most of the holiday. 

As the teens returned to school for their few short weeks until Christmas vacation, the team got called on a case and Kayla got shuffled back to the Hotchner house.  Hotch was going to impose a rule of no room sharing, but it didn’t take long for him to realize the young mother-to-be had entered the phase of not wanting to be touched.  It left his son walking around with a wounded puppy look, but kept them sleeping separately.

Mama Rosie had asked Jack back to help with preparing her house for the holidays, so every spare moment Jack had, he was busy working.

Hotch was always thankful when the winters were mild around D.C.  A little snow was fine, but he never got into the mountains of white stuff and the headache it caused. 

He rushed into the house after a long day at the academy and hurried to put the stove on for some hot chocolate.  He looked around the kitchen and took in Jack’s missing cot and Kayla’s backpack.  Jack must have headed to Mama Rosie’s again and his girlfriend was around somewhere.  Hotch poured in extra milk for a second mug of cocoa.

While it warmed, Hotch moved to the guest bedroom door, “Kayla, I’m back.  I’m making cocoa.”

“I’ll come out in a bit.”

“Okay.”  When his drink was ready, he bundled his hands around it and took the mug and his bag upstairs to work in his room.  A little later he could hear Kayla leave her room for the kitchen and then go back.

He must have dozed off because the next thing Hotch remembered was someone shaking him awake.

“Hotch?”

He blinked and focused on the teenage girl standing by the bed, “Yeah.”

“Do you know when Jack will be back?”

Hotch wiped a hand over his face, “I’m not sure.”  He blinked in the odd half-light of the lamp and looked at her.

Kayla was shifting side to side with one hand under her stomach.

He swung his feet over the edge to the floor, “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m having contractions.”  A tear rolled down her cheek, “They hurt and they haven’t stopped.”

“How long?”  He stood and found some shoes.

“I started feeling them around lunch?”  She stiffened and whimpered.

“You need to breathe, I’ll call Jack and tell him to meet us there.”  When she relaxed, he led her to the car.  “You just breathe.”  Behind the wheel, Hotch dialed his son and told him the news.

They were almost to the hospital when Kayla started to cry.

“What’s wrong?”  Hotch gave her a sharp assessing glance.

“I think my water broke.  I’m so sorry.”  She sobbed as another pain ripped through her body.

“We’re almost there.”  When they arrived, Hotch flagged down a nurse who helped Kayla up to the room.  Jack burst through the door and joined her in delivery.  Dr. Thea informed the girl that the baby was coming, ready or not.

Hotch paced in the waiting room, talking to Garcia on the phone while he waited.  Two hours later Dr. Thea stepped out and waved him over.

“Tiny little girl, just over five pounds.  Kayla only held her a minute, Jack has her now.  Has the agency been called?”

“Yeah.  The family is on their way.”

“Okay.”  She glanced back at the room and then back to him, “Anyone can back out of this arrangement.”

Hotch gave her a strange look.

“Kayla is cemented in giving the baby up.  It’s obvious, but your son… Just be open to anything he might say.  Okay?”

He nodded and went into the room.  Kayla was flipping through channels on the TV while Jack sat in the corner staring at the bundle in his arms.

The girl huffed, “They’re still making me stay two days.”

Hotch knelt next to his son, “Jack?”

“She’s my daughter, dad.”  He looked up, tears in his eyes, “My baby girl.”

=====

By morning Garcia had arrived and instantly dove in to help.  The adoptive parents had arrived just after the birth and spoke with the teens, but didn’t press Jack just yet about handing the baby over. 

Hotch was sitting in the waiting room alone when someone joined him.  After a beat, the person spoke, “He’s changed his mind, hasn’t he.”

He looked up at Dave, “I think so.”

Dave patted his friend’s shoulder, “He’d be a single dad.  Forever.”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know.”  Shouting from up the hall drew both of their attention and the two men were up and jogging to see what was going on.  Hotch passed the couple who was talking to Garcia in the hall and stopped in the doorway.

Kayla was shouting and crying at Jack, who was clutching the baby close to his chest.  “I called my dad, he said if I give the baby up, I can come home!  I can’t keep it!”

Jack backed away, “You don’t have to.”

Dave nudged his way into the space, “What’s going on?”

The girl burst into tears, “Jack doesn’t want to sign over the baby.  I just want to go home!”

He looked over his shoulder at Hotch, “Well?”

Aaron sighed, “Legally she can sign her rights over to Jack.”

“What?”  Kayla looked up.  “I can do what?”

“You don’t have to _both_ keep her.”

She stared through her tears from the two older men to her boyfriend and back again, “Really?”

Dave slipped out to talk to the group in the hall while Hotch turned to his son.  “I’m going to ask, Jack, and the answer you give right now you can’t ever take back.  No matter what happens, your decision is forever.”  He waited for his son to nod.  “Jack.  Do you want to keep the baby?”

Jack looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms and back at his dad, “I do, dad.”

=====

The adoptive parents had been heartbroken, but understanding as they left empty handed.  They had left behind a tiny stuffed bear for the baby.  The next afternoon Kayla was discharged and Garcia took her to gather her things to go home.  In the vacant hospital room, Hotch sat beside his son.

“She needs a name, Jack.”

“I know.”

“It’s up to you.”

“She needs a good strong name.”  He studied his daughter, “Iliana.  Iliana Rose Hotchner.”  He looked up at his dad, “We can call her Annie.”

“It sounds perfect.”

“What sounds perfect?”  Rossi asked as he strolled in.

Jack gave him a small smile, “Iliana Rose Hotchner.”

Dave stopped, “I love it.”

=====

Baby supplies had been brought by the day before from a variety of people and once home, the Hotchner men set to organizing and storing it in proper places.  Annie was a laid back baby and she happily slept while they worked.

In the weeks that followed, Hotch helped his son manage a newborn and his school work.  Jack was determined to do it all.  Hotch managed to get his classes covered for most of the remainder of the month so his son could study for finals.  Arriving home from a shopping trip, he found them both on the couch, Jack sprawled out with textbooks in one arm and Annie snuggled against him with the other.  It was a heartwarming sight.

=====

Christmas was a simpler affair than it’s been in the past.  Jack was officially graduated from high school and Annie was too little to enjoy it, so instead they worked on his plans for college.  Jack had decided to spend spring term and summer taking prerequisites so he could spend as much time as possible with his little girl.

During the rare times Hotch found himself caring for the infant, he still had difficulty believing he was a grandfather. 

Winter rolled into spring and Dave stopped by frequently to bask in the happiness of his friend.  “She’s getting big.”  He observed one evening.

Hotch glanced up from his spot on the floor, “I can’t believe how fast she’s growing.  Pretty soon we’ll have to baby proof the place.”

“It’s amazing.  How’s Jack doing with all of this?”

“Really well.  He takes her just about everywhere but class.  It seems every week I have to do less and less helping.”

“What about school in the fall?”

“We haven’t discussed it much.  He got into a school in the city so he doesn’t have to stay on campus, but it’s a lot of driving.  Really he could do with an apartment.”

“But then he would need a sitter.”

“I know.”  He tickled the baby by his side, “And honestly, I’d miss Annie.”

“Well, it’ll all work out.”


End file.
